


Quin ultratge!

by salytierra (octavaluna)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Religious Content, Spain is an ass, Voyeurism, What else is new?, habsburg marriage, near the end of the 16th century, principality of andorra, some horny nuns 'round here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/salytierra
Summary: Spain and Austria decide to wait off a storm in a valley in the middle of the Pyrenees. And why not take some time for themselves meanwhile?What they don't know is that they are being watched.





	Quin ultratge!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate_Marley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/gifts).



> Hello kids! Today I bring you another spaus fic (that some asked for), but this time from the POV of a freshly plucked OC (that nobody asked for). 
> 
> The title means "Such and insult!" in Catalan (the official language of Andorra). Her full name is Neus de Foix i Caboet, and the rest of the notes are at the end of the story. Enjoy!

 

Sister Neus was nervous. It’s been so long since somebody from outside came to stay in her territory, or since she last saw her “cousin”. But tonight’s storm cut his journey through the Pyrenees short and he decided to spent the night in her valley, along with his consort.

The Bishop had said to be polite but not get distracted from her prayers. She could greet them tomorrow over breakfast. No need to draw attention to herself.

However, curiosity killed the cat and she knew every stone and passage in that monastery. Nobody paid attention to yet another nun walking around with her head down, peeking from the corner of her eyes at the armed men that stuck out so much among these halls. She went straight for the alcove that had been ceded for the pair and zealously prepared to be as comfortable as possible. After all, it’s not like anyone wanted to see _them_ displeased.

The corridor leading to it was dark, safe for the light filtering through a crack in the badly closed door. She approached quietly, heart thundering in her chest so loud she was afraid they would hear it over the storm outside. Taking advantage of the heavy curtain meticulously tied around the doorframe she tried to blend into the wood behind its bulk, slowly creeping closer to the crack until she could see through it.

She had to blink a couple of times to accommodate her eye to the light of dozens of candles burning bright. From that position she realised that she could see clearly the bed and the figure carelessly draped over it.

Antonio was naked, save for the fur covers hiding the middle of his body. He lay against the pillows, relaxed and slightly dishevelled. The candlelight painted his skin in dark gold and his eyes seemed to gleam with their demonic green, in contrast with his cheeks that seemed a little rosier. Even bare of his armour and weaponry he looked superior to anyone else she knew, irradiating an aura of control accentuated even further by the nakedness of his strong body and his handsome features.

She bit on her lower lip, silently asking forgiveness for being unable to tear her eyes apart from the sight, even as insistent warmth began to unfurl in the pit of her belly.

Back in the room, Spain smiled affably, extending his arm towards a part that she couldn’t see.

“At the end we were right to stop here.” He commented as another person came into Sister Neus’ field of vision, albeit only his back and… and… Oh boy, the man was completely naked, not even a piece of fabric covering his behind and his long legs as he walked slowly towards the bed. The light of the candles glistered on certain patches of his skin, meaning that he’d just washed himself with a wet towel, and the shadows on his rear and hips looked suspiciously like bruises, left by greedy fingers on his creamy skin not very long ago.

Neus swallowed, her mouth suddenly filling with saliva as her breathing sped up. This was so wrong, she shouldn’t be spying on them like that and their actions alone were so dirty and immoral, but…

Austria hummed as he sunk one knee on the bed – leaning forward in a position that from her perspective looked absolutely lewd – and lifted the covers, crawling underneath with his front tight against his spouse’s side. Spain held onto his shoulder, drawing him in for a lazy kiss; a play of lips and tongues and subtle body brushes. She was mesmerised by them, biting repeatedly on her lips even as her own fingers pushed forcefully against the oak of the door. She was tempted to bring her hand down to the front of her habit, over the part where her thighs met, and rub it to alleviate the pulsating heat that was proving quite difficult to ignore.

Her eyes focused on Austria’s hand, as it left its resting position in the crook of Spain’s neck and drifted downwards, stroking and caressing his collarbone and the planes of his chest, a thumb flickering briefly over a nipple, which made the other man hum softly into their mouths.

Austria’s hand followed the fine trail of hair under the fur covers and Spain broke the kiss, a predatory grin spreading over his face as he shifted his hips to angle them towards his partner.

“I barely had you minutes ago and you already want more?”

Austria cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I have to get even, don’t I? Besides -” he added as an afterthought “- who knows if we’ll be able to get another moment of intimacy in this visit without any bothersome meddlers barging in to interrupt at all times.”

Spain drew away a little bit, shaking his head. “Roderich-” There was a note of warning in his voice but he seemed more amused than angry.

“What? I meant everyone in your house.”

“You meant one specific person. Why can’t you two just get along?”

Austria huffed, rolling his eyes with such exaggeration that even Sister Neus could see it. “It irks me how he acts like he doesn’t want to have anything to do with you but you adore him anyway. And to make it personal, he then even goes and gloats in front of me about how he’s got a tighter link with you than I do.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“Not in those words, but basically.”

The energy in the air wasn’t now as intimately charged as it’d been a second ago and Sister Neus didn’t know if she was disappointed or relieved.

“Of all the people in the world you for you to get jealous of-“

“I’m not jealous!”

“-You had to pick him? He’s my only brother. Of course we’ve got the tightest link there is. And he can be an ass but he’s part of our household now, so please at least try to be civil. I’m not asking much of you, I think.”

Austria grumbled something under his breath that Sister Neus couldn’t hear but that made Spain chuckle and shake his head.

“I think it’s quite nice - our big family. I only wish you could meet them all, even my little jewels overseas.”

“I don’t like the open waters.”

“I know. And I’m never taking you on a ship again, I swear. One time was bad enough.”

Austria hummed, settling against his consort’s body again, their little argument apparently over as he reached out to tangle his fingers in Spain’s long hair.

“What about Europe? Someone else you’ve got your eye on apart from the already disputed territories?”

Antonio shrugged “Kinda got my hands full now, but we’ll see. Why, do you?”

“Always.” Austria chuckled, with a gleam in his eye. “But I meant -” He waved his hand around, vaguely motioning to the room surrounding them. “This is quite weird. Just this little patch of independent land stuck between you and France, seems like it would be better under somebody’s care. And if it’s not yours then it’s going be his, sooner or later.”

“Andorra?” Spain intoned incredulously. “Nah, no reason to even think about it. She’s just keeping to herself and there’s nothing worthy of my time here anyway. Just a landlocked pair of badly accessible mountains, a couple of monasteries and a bunch of starving farmers and monks. If France wants her – he can have her. But she’s still worth nothing so I doubt he’ll bother.”

Wow! _How RUDE_. Sister Neus gaped in place, struck by a wave of rightful indignation. Never before in her life she’d felt so insulted! Don’t get her wrong; she was relieved, because if either Spain or France ever bothered to notice her again and decided she was, indeed, worth something, then she wouldn’t even stand a chance to protest, much less to defend herself. Like the last time. Although living in Antonio’s court had not been that bad. It just stung that the only time he’d remembered she existed was when he literally gifted her to the family of his new queen, like a throwaway roll of fabric. But still… what a blow to a woman’s ego!

Back in the alcove, Austria laughed softly, pushing away the furs to roll up and nudge his knee between his spouse’s thighs, parting them.

“Landlocked, surrounded by mountains and puny. Almost sounds as if you were talking about me, darling.”

“Oh, there’s nothing puny about you, my love.” Spain teased back, one hand stroking over his consort’s side and then diving out of Neus’ sight, blocked by the expanse of Austria’s lower back and behind. The other one got tangled in the dark locks, pulling him in for a kiss as Antonio parted his lips and his legs to better accommodate his husband’s frame.

 

They were at it again, but Neus didn’t stay to watch their sensual dance of pleasure and immorality. The Bishop had been right; she had no business with those arrogant warmongers. Carefully drifting away from the door, she turned around and strode back down the corridor, fuming from indignation.

 _Worth nothing?_  Someday she’d show him! That… _that cretin!_

**Author's Note:**

> Quick couple of history notes: Andorra was first established by Charlemagne in 788 AD. but it was fully recognised as a sovereign state around 1278-88 when the Bishop of La Seu d'Urgell (just keep in mind that it's a bishop) and the count of Foix became co-rulers of the principality.  
> The catholic monarchs incorporated the territory to their own but later Ferdinand just threw it away (well, gifted it to his second wife, who was from the Foix family) and his grandson Charles II corroborated years later that he didn't want it either. 
> 
> And that's all.  
> Since I'm like, two hours away, I should probably drag my ass to Andorra one of these weekends if I'm gonna keep working on her character development. What do you think, is it worth it?
> 
> _________________________________________
> 
> [This story also has a tumblr post!!](http://salytierra.tumblr.com/post/159806999033/quin-ultratge-spaus) In case anyone wants to share it ♥


End file.
